A Clumsy Heart
by Ghostipie
Summary: Can Frey tame her confusing polyamourous feelings? Or will her jealousy, bitterness and desire eventually get the better of her and boil over? Dealing with the cold attitude Doug has been giving her, Frey finds comfort in someone who has been there from the start. (Frey x Vishnal and Frey x Doug) Rated M for inevitable limes/lemons ;) Tasteful lemons. ;possible spoilers;
1. Prelude to Love

Hello :) this is my first attempt at a Rune Factory 4 angst/romance/lemon/lime kind of story! I have decided it will be a bit of Frey x Doug/Frey x Vishnal as the events fold out! I have read a few stories and the fave ships seem to be Frey X Dylas and Frey x Leon... I don't mind the first ship, but I find Leon to be a bit of an *cough cough asshole cough* so you probably won't see any ships with him from me!  
>Anyway, this is the first chapter, just setting the scene.<p>

Enjoy! ~~

It was times like this that Frey felt the most alone. She had been out adventuring, caught up in the midst of danger with _him_, he who always used to show such concerns for her safety and was reluctant to even leave her side. Frey balled up her fists and looked emptily at her wardrobe. She was stronger than this, why was she being ridiculous with her emotions? And yet…

_How could he just… leave? Was... was he really that bored? I know that I can handle myself better than anyone in Selphia… but the usual concern for my safety… It made me feel like you cared. _

The suggestion to go adventuring had been his idea in the first place… but Frey recounted that he told her she was welcome to 'tag along' when she asked if he wanted her company.

_Idiot! That was my first clue… of course he never wanted me to come in the first place. I knew that deep down… But expressing that to him would only make him angry, and you would feel guilty for doubting him. _

Frey sighed. It could be difficult being with him, but sometimes he just left her so… lonely. She still felt a ray of love every time she looked at him, of course, but it scared her that after those moments he would usually say something insensitive or give her that annoyed gaze. She remembered when he would bring her gifts, give her little compliments and struggle to keep his hands off her… when he deeply cared about pleasing her… She turned her gaze to the muddy footprints she had just tracked in, feeling uneasy at his relief when she said she was returning home. Her thoughts clashed between acknowledging he may have just needed some alone time, and the nagging prospect that she was some kind of burden to him.

_He left me out there to walk home alone… He used to always offer to take me back, ask me if I had a good time… It was getting dark, it wasn't the safest area past Selphia! What kind of boyfriend happily would let me go without a worry in the world…_

A solitary tear slid out of her eye and she felt instantly pathetic and selfish. She was worth more than this, he is an idiot for happily letting her out of his sight! She could have her pick of anyone out of this town! She saved the entire world basically. But it had been hours since he set out, and none of the other townspeople had seen hide or hair of him…

_Tch… he is the burden. He can barely handle his sword… I could have cleared the way for him had I not been down with this cold…_

She stretched out her body, and was about to let her mind wander back to her confused anger at her 'lover' when there was a sharp rap at the door.

"Princess? I am coming in; I do hope you're decent!"

Frey smiled at the soothing tones of Vishnal's distraction from her rumination.

"Yes!"

The door slid open, and it was easy to smile when the blue haired man entered carrying a tray of orange juice, curry rice and fresh strawberries. Frey looked at the sight inquisitively.

_D-did Vishnal prepare this? I-it actually looks… edible…_

Vishnal closed his eyes and put a hand behind his head, looking slightly awkward standing in the chamber of the Princess, as she sat on her bed wearing a light cotton gown and a look of disbelief.

"I heard you were unwell! I-I was afraid this would be out of terms… b-but it is my duty to look after my Princess when she is sick!"

His eyes sparked on fire as a determined look crossed his face, and Frey noticed his grip on the tray was shaking slightly.

"D-did you just say… 'my' Princess?"

The confusion played on Frey's face once again as she blurted out the sentence, finding a strange swelling feeling in her stomach as a light blush dusted both their cheeks.

"I-I meant no offence… I… oh dear… P-Please, I didn't mean anything… I didn't really e-even say that… haha right?" Vishnal stuttered, wishing he could disappear into the cobalt tiles of the Princess' floor.

"It's ok," Frey grinned sweetly, "you are so kind to bring this for me Vishnal!"

She felt a lump at her throat, insanely grateful for his kindness in the absence of Doug. He should have been the one doing this, she cursed. Looking after me when I was sick, bringing me food… coming back to me when it got dark outside…

"Princess!" Vishnal exclaimed, blushing in delight at the compliment.

Unfortunately, the young apprentice butler was too keen on bringing the tray to her, and, caught up in his dizzy happiness, tripped up the azure rug which covered the few steps to where Frey sat.

Frey could see the whole scene unfold, and was quick on her feet despite the pounding in her head from her illness, and rushed toward the stumbling butler.

"V-VISHNAL!"

***BANG!***


	2. You Have My Concerns

Frey felt twice as woozy now, as she slowly dragged herself to her feet from where she now somehow sat on the floor, shivering from the draft in her room.

"AHHH! PRINCESS! F-Forgive me…"

Vishnal was on the ground as well, both of them covered in rice, curry sauce and orange juice. Frey was in a state of shock, recounting how she had gone to assist Vishnal with the tray, and how he was unable to regain his footing after slipping on the rug… the result? Two slightly sore, slightly messy castle individuals. Despite the cold that wracked her body, despite the now pain in her ass from how she landed, AND despite the pain of Doug still not being here this late… She let out a light spirited laugh. And when she began, she could not contain herself, eliciting bashful and confused glances from the ocean-haired butler.

"P-princess? Are you… alright?"

Frey leant forward, smiling warmly at a piece of chopped carrot which hung from the thick strand of hair covering his deep eyes. Vishnal felt a red hot warmth immediately spring to his cheeks as he noticed the Princess leaning forward toward him. He was very aware of how the neck of that thin nightgown suddenly bulged, giving him a better view of her bra… and what lay underneath…

_NO! Bad butler… this is the princess!_

Determination struck his features once again, and he held tense as Frey pulled out the chopped carrot and brushed his fringe back into place. He gave it his all to keep his eyes staring straight, but as she pulled away a draft blew through the room, and he was VERY aware that Frey's nipples were now visible under the garment.

"There!" She giggled sweetly.

A look of concern then sweeped across her face.

"I-I am sorry for laughing Vishnal. You just looked so… haha I don't know, cute covered in food apologizing. Ack, no offence was meant by that…" The Princess now looked down, her smile fading.

"Anyway, it must have been a lot of effort to get this together for me… and now it's a mess… I really appreciate this, Vishnal…"

The butler sprang to his feet, already feeling hot and overwhelmed by the situation, and by her words.

_C-cute? A-appreciate? O-oh I need to calm myself down… b-before she notices this bulge… oh God… VISHNAL! St-stop thinking about her b-bre-_

"Don't worry, I will be back to clean this up! U-unfortunately Clorica prepared this on my behalf, and I am afraid she would be well beyond waking up at this hour for a repeat. I-I will leave you to get cleaned up, Princess, before I deal with this mess!"

He ran toward the door, Frey hesitating to call after him. She wasn't sure what she had wanted to say, and maybe it would come back to her once he had returned to clean the would-be-meal.

_Why was __he__ awake at this hour? _

She couldn't help the thought crossing her mind as she pulled her nightgown closer to her frame, shivering once more.

Doug eventually came home that night. It was after Vishnal and the Princess had cleaned themselves up, and the tiles of the palace floor were sparkly clean. He merely got into bed next to her, cuddled up to her for a bit then placed a chaste kiss on her neck before rolling over and passing out. He smelt like grape liqueur.

Frey had curled herself into a ball that night, a million questions on her lips, and many emotions surging through her body. How could he just come home with no explanation, acting like everything is back to normal?

The day played out as usual. Doug left early for work at Blossom's shop, and since he had begun to live in the castle, nobody dared give her a wake-up call for fear of what they may walk in on. Frey sighed.

_Nothing exciting. Unfortunately._

She felt offended and truly hurt at why the red-haired dwarf never really responded to her touches anymore… he always brushed her hands away and said things like he was tired, making her feel like a nymphomaniac or just a plain pervert.

After various similar thoughts circulated in her head, she pulled herself out of bed and got dressed, ready to take care of the farm. She still felt a little sick, but it was a huge improvement-her head no longer was dizzy and the soreness in her throat was more or less gone, just leaving her with a slight sniffle.

Sweat dripped from her brow as she plowed the yielding earth, and every so often she would stop to tighten those mint-green ponytails to keep them out of the way. She glanced at her watch.

_Damn, I better hurry up and harvest all of these; someone will be here soon to collect my shipped items!_

With that, she strained herself pulling and plucking and was down to the last tomato plant when she felt overwhelmed with exhaustion.

_M-maybe I am not as well as I thought I was…_

She collapsed to her knees for a quick rest, panting with her hands outstretched before her.

"Oh, are you alright?"

Clorica's innocent, open gaze looked down at her, and a hand was extended to help her to her feet.

"Here, let me take these," Clorica giggled, taking the basket full of vegetables Frey had been collecting.

"Vishnal said that you were sick, so don't overdo it, ok Frey?"

"Right! Thanks Clorica! I was trying to get everything ready to ship."

"Well, I can just take it down now for you! Is this everything?"  
>Frey searched through her pockets, and surveyed the field once more. When she was satisfied, she nodded, and Clorica smiled, taking her crops to the shipping container.<p>

"Hey, thanks again!"  
>Frey waved, but the absent butler-to-be was already snoring.<p>

_I wonder if she has a medical problem… maybe someone should check that out-_

"FREY! What a great day, isn't it?"

"Oh, hello Mr. Volkanon. I didn't see you there."

"Frey, you should really take it easy today, focus on getting better. Vishnal is very concerned about you, and has gotten Clorica all worked up as well! And even myself!"  
>Frey laughed awkwardly, raising her hand to her neck…<p>

"I'll be careful, I promise!"

Mr. Volkanon broke out in his manly tears, gripping the green-headed princess in a deadly hug.

"PRINCESS! … WAH!"

There is that dizziness again…

_Vishnal was really worried about me… hmm_

Frey paced along the bridge once again, caught up in the same thought. Doug looked over at her.

"You ok?"

Frey smiled, trying to fake it, trying to read his face and words for hints of genuine concern. He sounded more serious, and she knew his temper would flare up if she accused him of not taking her of her when she was under the weather.

"Yeah, fine…" she managed to get out, "just kind of hungry I guess. I didn't eat well last ni-"

"Yeah me too, I'm starving! Let's go to Porcoline's! I want to get some onigiri."

Frey looked slightly taken aback.

_I-I made tempura rice barely an hour ago… Oh Doug._

She couldn't help but feel fond toward him, thinking of the lithe man's appetite. But a part of her was still hurt, and she felt that she had missed out on a good adventure last night. She felt a pang, and gave it her all to repress it and the tears which threatened to spill from her emerald eyes.

"Sure, let's go."

Doug raced off, but she knew he would be waiting for her at the entrance-it was just too bad he didn't wait, grasp her hand and stroll over there with her.

Because at this time, somebody watching certainly wanted to.


	3. Another Glass?

I feel things are intensifying now! Next chapter things will get a little spicy... This one is more angsty/fluffy kind of drabble. Enjoy nonetheless!

By the time Frey made her way to Porco's kitchen, she walked in to see Doug sitting with Kiel, Dylas, Leon, Vishnal and Arthur. He was already hungrily scarfing a beloved rice dish, and there was no more room left at the guy's table. Hope that had welled up inside her of a quiet date with Doug, where he would explain last night's 'adventures' and everything would be worked out, vanished. She still held the bitterness of that fact within herself, but knew she was too much of a coward to admit how she felt for fear of how he would react.

*GRRR!*

"Oh-hoh! Someone is hungry! Marevelous heelllooo Frey!"

Porco winked at her, rushing out to serve her. She blushed at her growling stomach, and allowed herself to be led to the table against the wall by the eccentric chef. Frey noticed it was a two-seater, at which she felt all the more shame and embarrassment that Doug was practically ignoring her.

"Thanks, Porcoline. Hey Doug!"

She called out, motioning for him to join her. He waved a hand at her, but was too engrossed in conversation. Frey sighed and looked at the expectant Porcoline.

"I will have… a glass of wine and…"

"Hawhee oohhh, AND a hearty, healthy dish to soak up that alcohol no less, you naughty girl!"

"Heheh, y-yeah just some dumplings."

"Coming right up!" Porco sang, plodding away humming a happy tune.

_Damn, how is he always so upbeat? _

Frey glanced across to the guy's table once more. Doug and Dylas appeared to be arguing, as per usual, but Dylas looked anxious to salvage my dish from the jaws of the manic chef. I didn't even notice another absence from the table, nor did anyone else, until the voice made me look up into the empty seat across from me.

"Good afternoon princess! How are you feeling today?"

"Hey Vishnal!" _Damn, how was EVERYONE in this town so upbeat?_

Yeah, a bit better… Clorica had to help me out this morning with some harvesting though!"

A dark look briefly passed across the butler's face before it crumpled into a wan smile, lavender eyes deep with emotion.

"Yes…. Princess… we have been worried."

Frey was almost tired of hearing this, as it was something she was well aware of, but it still made her feel warm inside.

"Hey. I-I know I was strange with you last night… I-it's just…" He sighed, "I was expecting Doug to be there. T-that's why there was so much food, for... for the both of you…"

He fidgeted, looking annoyed at that last sentence.

"I-I… didn't expect to see you there alone. It was late after all. I j-just noticed your light happened to be on… a-and I wanted to make sure you were being looked after. No-Not that I am saying Doug doesn't look after you!"

He blushed, eyes widening at his utterance, eyes scanning your face for a sign of offense.

"I appreciate you looking out for me, I suppose you always have, b-but… you have never been quite so vocal about it! And besides… I don't get to thank you enough as it is!"

Frey gave a tired smile to Vishnal, suddenly aware of how much her head and her body ached. Suddenly aware of how much she wanted to say that he stopped worrying and 'looking after' her a while ago...

"Here you go," Dylas put down the plate with an indifferent smirk, "that Doug…" he growled, pacing back to the guys' table to settle some score with the dwarf. The aroma of the dumplings was amazing, and Frey suddenly realized how hungry she was.

"Take your time!" Porco called out at them.

Frey blushed and glanced briefly over at Doug. He seemed to be looking around the restaurant, and frowned slightly when he caught her eye. Vishnal noticed, and began to sweat.

"Princess, perhaps I should take my leave," he went to stand, but something about the silent plea in Frey's eyes made him waver.

"Please…" she whispered, so silently she was sure he could not have heard anything.

"Hey hey, what's going on!" Doug beamed at the pair, suddenly fidgeting at the side of the table. Dylas was glaring in there direction.

"Sorry I couldn't save you a seat Frey!"

Frey bite into a dumpling, nodding.

"Dash okai," she said between chews. Both boys looked embarrassed and awkward.

"W-well, thanks for meeting me on my lunch break anyways Frey…" Doug leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"I will be home a bit later than usual again; I have somewhere to go, alright?"

He called as he ran out the door. Frey sighed, and took a gulp of the wine.

Perhaps too big of a gulp. She shuddered, it was bitter.

"Princess… Doug didn't seem to mind me dining with you…"

Frey's head snapped up to meet his sheepish expression.

"Of course not! I don't understand Vishnal! You have served me for years. Much longer than I have been…" she still blushed every time she said it, "dating Doug… and besides, you live in the castle too. He knows we are close!"

"R-really?" Vishnal gave a relieved grin.

"Of course! Hey Porcoline, bring over another glass of wine!"

Frey could do nothing at smile at the butler's shocked expression.

**Late afternoon, after a 'couple' more glasses of wine… **

"It was really weird being in your room for a purpose other than cleaning!"

"It had been a while since you checked up on me! I miss your wake-up calls! It's hard getting out of bed otherwise!"  
>You both giggled for no reason, as you tipsily walked through Selphia Square. For some reason, your drunken minds had taken you the long, scenic way home via Melody Street.<p>

"Why don't you come in now?"

Frey's mind raced for an excuse as to why he should, but she couldn't come up with anything. Honestly, she just didn't want to be alone knowing Doug was out who knows where again… and she had really enjoyed Vishnal's company last time. Even if it lead to her smelling like a curried orange.

He hiccupped, straining to look professional.

"Sure, is there something that needs straightening out?"

Ever dutiful.

"Vishnal, I hope I didn't keep you from your chores today," Frey kicked at a pebble on the ground, changing the subject.

"No," he sounded sad, "but to be honest, there has been a lot less work to do after Ventuswill…"

Both of them were silent, looking down at the cobblestones.

"…Mr. Volkanon has now said that we are to serve you. You requested my company at lunch, and I was not going to refuse my Princess. My tasks are to fulfil your needs!"

Frey arched her eyebrow slightly. She did feel a rush of sadness at the mention of Venti, but she had departed many years ago, and Frey still felt her mischievous nature in the wind. Almost as soon as she had that thought, a gust blew at them, making her minty hair blow gently across her shoulder, and the hem of her skirt rustled. She was watching, probably amused. It almost distracted her from Vishnal's slip.

_His Princess..._

"I see…so did you not want to have lunch with me today? Did you only do as you were 'commanded' by me?"

Something in her tone was defensive. She had started to feel as if the blue-haired castle dweller had feelings a little different than dutiful devotion. And she was surprised at her own disappointment at the prospect it had just been all in her head, spun out of being ignored by the man who supposedly loved her.

"Prin…" Vishnal stopped himself, and suddenly grasped her hand.

"Frey. This is not true. How can you say this? I sought _you _out the other night, remember?"

Both hearts were pounding as they stayed in this position, Frey very aware of the strong yet gentle fingers entwined with her own.

"And it would be my honour to come with you to your room."

Frey looked up at the burning fire in his eyes, and silently led him inside, making sure to use the entrance that lead straight to her bedchambers. Perhaps... it was not _all _in my head...


	4. Some Lime Will Pass the Time

This chapter contains adult materials. (About time!) Enjoy. I have never written anything like this before, so hopefully it isn't too bad... it is probably smutty though xD

"You haven't been yourself at all lately, have you?"

Frey and Vishnal were sitting on her bed, bodies angled toward each other. It was a situation that would have been awkward had they not had many glasses of wine coursing through their veins.

"Hm?"

Frey looked up at him with those big, innocent eyes, and suddenly the butler felt giddy.

"I-I mean… it's not like you to get sick!"  
>He then looked down, very nervous and fidgety…<p>

"And… Princess… I can't help noticing… Doug always wakes me up when he returns. He has been coming back so late. I-is everything ok?"

Vishnal chewed his lip. This was not his forte. It made something inside him wilt whenever he uttered that name, knowing the dwarf was the one who was clambering into bed every night next to the Princess, nestling _his _face in her long, mint locks…

"Vishnal… I don't want to lie to you… but it's hard for me to talk about things like that… but no, things have not been too great… he seems not to care much for me anymore."

Frey had never looked so fragile and broken, and at the same time, something in her tone suggested she had been practicing the words for a long time in her mind.

_Has she… has she been feeling this way for a while now?_

He gasped as her hand rested over the top of his.

"Don't concern yourself over him; you need to focus on your training. Hell, I know I probably can't stop you concerning yourself over me… but I suppose that is your job too!"

She was strong in hiding her feelings, and something about that made Vishnal snap. He looked at her determined eyes, her soft lips pressed in a sad smile, and the depth her gaze held. Her tattered clothes clung to her frame, dirty and torn, easy to see how much she put herself through physically. But mentally? He wanted to protect this woman will all his heart. He actually felt angry Doug was not concerned about her current state.

"Princess. It is my job, you are correct. But it is also my pleasure."

Vishnal inched closer toward the beautiful creature beside him, heart racing, wine making him brave.

"A long time ago, I would wake up that little bit earlier every morning, just so I could watch you rest for a few minutes before I had to wake you up. I always tried to beat Clorica to the shipping container, so that I could wave hello once again, as I admired you working hard on the farm. Every thought as I did my chores was that you would come find me as you often did, handing me a tomato, or a carrot, or even some curry rice…"

He allowed himself to glance at the Princess' blushing, awe-struck face.

"Princess… Frey… I… I have… I have always…"

His stifled words were met with a warm wetness on his mouth, and it only took a few seconds before his confusion dissipated and he realized Frey was kissing him. She was returning these feelings… his interrupted confession… He eagerly kissed her back, the couple stopping only to draw air.

"Vi-vishnal," she panted, eyes wet and clouded over with lust.

Vishnal closed the distance in between them, and placed a nervous kiss on her cheek, then moved down to her jawline and began to brush his lips against her neck, making her shudder.

Frey moved her hands around his neck, tangling her hands in his medium length blue locks, feeling every place his mouth touched set aflame. It stopped when he reached her shoulder, and he was hesitant at the fabric which got in the way of his eager kisses. She gave him an encouraging nibble on his own neck, and began to move her hands slowly from his hair to caress down to his shoulders, and rest against his chest.

_I can't believe we're... I don't want... to stop... Mmmm Vishnal... _

Vishnal began to slide the material off her shoulder, one side then the other, and pulled it until it rested on her cleavage.

He sighed.

"Princess. What about Doug…"

It nagged at the back of both their minds. He was not the kind of man who would do this, who could commit such unspoken acts with a taken woman. But… deep down… he felt as if she had always been his. Doug was not deserving of her. She needed tender care, concern, a gentle touch… Doug was too brash and clumsy in handling a woman's emotions.

"Please don't," Frey whispered in the same tone as she had in the restaurant earlier, and tears welled up in her emerald eyes. Vishnal could do nothing after that second plea from her but hold her tight against his chest, planting a kiss atop her head.

Frey brought her arms down and found where her top was stuck, pulling away from the embrace after some time to pull it over her cleavage. She was agonizingly slow drawing it under her breasts, making them jiggle slightly with the impact. Vishnal looked as if he was going to pass out, and it made her giggle as his face reminded her of a tomato. She then moved down to her skirt, pulling it lower until she was sitting beside him in just her undergarments.

"Princess…" he muttered darkly, a wanting expression in his eyes, making her heart race and her nether-regions throb.

"I have always wanted you."

Hands moved from her hips, up her waist and slid smoothly across exposed flesh until they met at her back, pausing to undo the clasps of her bra. She let it fall to the bed, throwing it onto the floor as she looked away, blushing.

It was strange that Doug was not the one who was looking at her in her nakedness, it was fresh eyes. Someone who had not seen her, who wanted to explore her... Frey's shyness multiplied when she realized that it was _Vishnal_. Her loyal butler of almost 5 years! Had he really wanted her all this time?

Her mind snapped back to reality when she felt his warm fingers begin to slide around the front of her chest, his hands cupping her breasts as she gasped. He massaged them, tweaking the nipples and soon bent forward to take them in his mouth. Frey writhed in pleasure as the butler's soft tongue dragged over the sensitive spot, crying out when he grazed her with his teeth.

His hands then went back down her ribs, and across her navel. She had pins and needles, and moaned against his touch, his lips giving her one last longing kiss on her nipple, before he raised his head and looked at her with doting eyes.

"Frey… I-I don't want to go too far." He held her like this, two hands wrapping around her soft, milky stomach. His eyes lit up with shock and relief when another pair of hands, gentle and feminine grasped his own, and moved them down further.

Vishnal's fingertips slipped underneath the band of her underwear, and as her breathing quickened, she became wholly aware of how wet she was, and stuttered in his ear, "I-I want you too, m-my butler…"  
>Her words set him off, he could no longer contain himself as he thrust his hand in deeper, running long, skilled fingers over her slit. He continued rubbing, his erect shaft pushing against the material of his pants at the moans she was eliciting, until he cautiously pressed a fingertip against her opening, slowly pushing his finger inside her warmth.<p>

Her eyes widened, and he immediately felt concerned he was hurting her, but before he could voice this, her finger was pressed to his lips. She could read his mind, it seemed. Frey stood up then, sliding the underpants down her thighs and kicking them away with her foot, before pushing Vishnal gently down onto the bed. She straddled his chest, and began to unbutton the ridiculously intricate butler's uniform he wore.

More to come! Just having a bit of a rest (damn cold!) before they really get down to business.

Hope it isn't too horrible, I can't believe I was able to edit it without blushing tbh!

I really shouldn't have haremed in this game, I don't know who I will marry, they are all so loveable! '-.- Except Leon. Who is a dick. Sorry ):


	5. Frey's Sweet Lemon

Once she was satisfied with her work, she stood there, taking him in. He was surprisingly toned, but lean, probably due to all the running around he did. Not to mention all the spontaneous building and tree removed that came with 'buttling' in Selphia. His blush was so cute, having never been like this in front of a woman before. She looked down, biting her lip at the erect tent of his blue boxers.

Frey moved further down, becoming hesistant when her buttocks rested on his abdomen. Vishnal felt a bead of sweat roll down his back, and looked at Frey's blushing face, eyes clouded over with lust.

"F-frey… have you…?"

He was cut off as she averted her eyes and looked away suddenly.

"Once," the Princess' utterance was almost silent, but Vishnal relaxed. He didn't want to hurt her too badly. Then again, he didn't like the idea of being compared with someone else.

Frey interrupted this train of thought as she ground her hips up, rolling her panty-less crotch against his painfully throbbing manhood. She made little moans, which threatened to send Vishnal over the edge. Frey noticed the change in the eager butler's eyes, and all too soon she was tearing off his own boxers, and moved until she was kneeling in between his legs.

Frey took in his length, touching it cautiously in her hand. She jumped slightly as her lover began to go wild underneath her touch, guttural noises escaping from the back of his throat. She then trailed a light line of kisses down below his navel, stopping at where his neat pubic hair began.

When Frey decided she had teased the poor boy long enough, she took his shaft in her mouth, massaging her tongue over the head of his cock. He thrashed underneath her as she moved her head up and down, slightly choking when it came into contact with the back of her throat. When it was wet and glistening, she began to pump him with her hand, tilting her head to suck his balls.

After a while, Vishnal ran his hand along Frey's jawline lovingly, and pulled her away. He flipped her, a little more roughly than he intended to on her back, and readied himself at her entrance.

"Princess," he panted, not a trace of a stutter in his voice, "are you ready?"

"Y-yes… my butler…" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Eyes alight with concentration and determination, Vishnal pushed his long member into the princess' wet pussy, grunting as he felt her warm juices envelop him. He slowly pushed all the way in, loving the feeling of her tightly clenching him and the way she was writhing beneath him.

"A-are you hurt, Princess?" The old Vishnal returned for a moment as genuine concern painted his handsome features.

Frey shook her head.

"Y-you're just… just so… big, Vishnal… it's just a lot to take," she moaned, biting into the mattress.

Her erotic words sent him into a frenzy, and he pulled out before crashing into her, his hips jerking rhythmically as she struggled to keep up with him.

Frey squealed every time Vishnal re-entered her, gasping at the way his length rubbed against a sweet spot deep inside of her with every thrust. He quickened the pace, noticing his Princess' reactions and his urgent need to make Frey scream his name. He had never had thoughts like this before, had never felt this way… it almost scared him… but it excited him much more.

Vishnal felt close to release, he looked at Frey's slightly toned, pale body beneath him, the curve of her ass slamming against his stomach with every thrust, the way his balls swung and came into contact with her sweet wetness. He brought hands down on either side of her head, pressing his chest onto her back as he continued to make love to her. He passionately kissed her neck, which then turned to him leaving a trail of love bites down to her shoulder.

"V-VISHNAL!" The princess panted.

The bites which stained her flesh, the glowing she felt deep inside her and the feeling of Vishnal's warm, toned body covering hers was too much.

It all came crashing down on her, she screamed as she lost feeling in her legs, her pussy began to violently throb as she came and clamp down on Vishnal's cock.

Feeling her coming and grab his dick with her pussy, Vishnal could no longer hold it in, and allowed her to milk him as he called out her name.

They both lay there panting for a while, seeing stars and feeling a sweet numbness in their legs from their intense orgasms. Vishnal pulled out of her warmth, and in feeling this Frey rolled over to face the man who had made her feel this way. She looked up at him with her green orbs, taking in every detail of his face, sweaty and panting, tracing his jaw up to his nose with her fingers.

"Vishnal… I love you…"

She breathed.

Vishnal's tired face lit up, everything inside him soaring as he heard the words he had fantasised about spill out of his lover's mouth.

But things did not stay that way for long, as both of them heard loud, clumsy footsteps heading toward her room from what was once Venti's chamber.


End file.
